


the love i let in, it left me so lost

by shaypotter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Widojest Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaypotter/pseuds/shaypotter
Summary: Written for widojest week 2020 - day 1: Marion LavorreMarion knows a person in love when she sees one.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	the love i let in, it left me so lost

Marion knows a person in love when she sees one. 

How could she not? Her entire livelihood is based around her ability to read what a heart most desires, to guide a person into being vulnerable and open under her watchful gaze. While she may not have the luxury of falling in love ( _ never again, _ she thinks), Marion is an expert at reading the signs. 

It’s entirely unsurprising to see that not only do Jester’s friends positively adore her, but in fact several of them carry the telltale signs of longing, of desire, of deep affection. The blossoming of new love. 

She’s noticed one in particular, though he holds his cards close to his chest. He is the first man in a very long time to challenge her usual capabilities. 

“Tell me, Mr. Widogast, are you a good dancer?” Marion politely inquires, staring forward even as she bites back a smile. The sharp wind is particularly cold when mixed with the knowledge that she’s  _ outside _ , that soon she will have to wear her bright smile for not one person, but for a captive audience who watch her with earnest interest.

He shifts uncomfortably at her side, drawing Marion from her fears. Caleb stands up straighter, as though he knows he’s being assessed. “I used to be,  _ Frau  _ Lavorre. It has been some time, I am afraid.” 

And exactly as she had expected, her daughter’s sweet voice pipes up from the other side, her blue arm twined through Marion’s. “Caleb, you know that’s not  _ true.” _ Jester leans around Marion to try and catch Caleb’s eye, though he is staring resolutely forward. The warmth in his cheeks is impossible to miss, especially when Marion has been trained to look for it. “We danced. I mean, you were  _ sort  _ of drunk, but you were still  _ pretty  _ good.” 

The corner of his mouth twitches. Marion’s heart constricts at that tell, the way Caleb has not yet mastered the art of completely hiding his heart when it regards her Little Sapphire. “I had not intended to mention my inebriated dance with her only daughter, Jester, but thank you.” 

Jester laughs, brushing her fingers through the soft curls of her hair, a lovely chime floating through the air as the jewelry dangling from her horns catches in the breeze. “Don’t be silly, Caleb. Mama doesn’t care if you  _ drink.  _ She knows you're like, _super_ cool." 

Marion smiles. It’s not difficult to hear the thick sound of Caleb’s swallow, to catch the way he smooths his hands nervously along the handsome robes Jester had chosen for him. All of her friends look magnificent under the twinkling Nicodrani night sky, but Marion notices the care in which Caleb’s outfit has been selected, the details Jester had focused on to make Caleb look regal, strong. Proud. 

Jester ducks around her mother’s side, slipping out of her arm. Marion fights back the selfish urge to reach for her sapphire, to pull her close, to keep her safe. _Men will love you, and they will leave_ _—_ but Jester is still too young to have learned that lesson. The world has not yet broken her faith. 

Caleb turns to stare down at Jester, his cheeks filled with color. He offers his arm because he is a gentleman, because he  _ loves  _ Jester, and her daughter accepts easily, as though there were no other option. His gaze is full of warmth. Whatever mask he has worn, Jester has ripped it away with her touch, with her own smile. 

_ Maybe Jester will never have to learn what it is to love and lose, _ Marion thinks.  _ Maybe my daughter will be spared that suffering. _

Marion slows her pace, letting Jester and Caleb continue on together down the dimly lit streets. Ahead of them, their companions laugh and joke, egging each other on. She can hardly make out Jester’s words, or the laughter drifting through the night air, but Marion can  _ see. _

__

Caleb’s whole being is focused on Jester now, those sharp features softened as he regards her like she is a mystery and all of the answers twisted together all at once. Jester stares back, her sweet face tilted up as she speaks to Caleb. Her skin is flushed with pleasure, with excitement, and she holds onto Caleb’s arm like he’s the tether keeping her from being blown away. Jester giggles at something he’s whispered, her expression warm and open under Caleb’s attention. 

__

Marion knows a person in love when she sees one.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Things have been difficult, but joining together to celebrate love is exactly the way to bring some light into the world. I'm so thankful to be apart of a group of writers, artists, and creators who strive to bring joy with everything they do. Don't forget to love each other! 
> 
> Many thanks to mynameisbirdie for the beta work I surprised you with at 10pm on a Sunday night. I am lucky to know you, friend!


End file.
